lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Callier
Rose Callier is an Assistant District Attorney who frequently handles minor arraignments, cases, appeals, and motions. History Rose is first seen handling the arraignment of Michael Wedmore for rape in the place of Alexandra Cabot. She argues for $50,000 bail and later objects when Bayard Ellis offers to represent him. The judge allows Ellis to represent him but agrees to Rose's bail amount and Bureau Chief Michael Cutter takes over. ( : "True Believers") Rose is later seen prosecuting Simon Marsden for possession of marijuana and goes up against Ellis again. At a pretrial hearing, Ellis questioned the arresting officer as she makes several objections. Eventually, Ellis manages to prove the officer is racist and Rose, realizing her case is doomed, attempts to plead Simon out to disorderly conduct. However, Ellis moves for a dismissal based on the bad search and the judge grants it. ( : "Child's Welfare") When Omar Pena, representing himself, moves to vacate his conviction based on new evidence, Rose is called in as the prosecutor. Omar argues they should test for DNA while Rose states there was no DNA found on the scene. She then argues that they want to overturn his conviction based on evidence he doesn't have, though Omar argues the new technology could reveal new evidence. The judge denies Omar's motion and he is sent back to Rikers. ( : "Justice Denied") Rose later handles Delia Wilson's arraignment after she is arrested. She brings up her role as the leader of a prostitution ring for ten years and is a suspect in a murder investigation. Delia's attorney, Marvin Exley, attempts to portray her as an honest businesswoman with a family, but Rose uses her offshore bank accounts set up by her attorney and uses it as grounds to have him disqualified as counsel. Exley attempts to paint Delia's arrest as a witch hunt but the judge orders a $2 million bail for Delia, which her attorney pays. The Public Integrity Bureau Chief Paula Foster later takes over the prosecution. ( : "Rhodium Nights") When Cedric Jones is arrested for assault, Rose handles his arraignment and argues against the charge being dismissed after they dropped the hate crime charge. The judge agrees that the charge stands and Rose asks for $25,000 bail because Cedric lives out of state. The judge reduces it to $20,000 because it is his first offense and he has no community ties. She is later briefed by Sergeant Benson and Detective Amaro about how Eddie Thorpe was raped by two older boys on their coach's orders after he missed a few passes. She argues that even if he wanted to go pro, he could have transferred out. However, Amaro counters with how football is a small world and Thorpe didn't want to look weak. They also mention the videos the players took of both assaults. She advises them, based on Eddie's reluctance, to pick everyone involved up and to see if they will turn on each other. As she leaves, Rose comments on how this is all rape in the first degree. When Rose explained what happened to Cedric to the man he beat up, he dropped the charges and Cedric headed back home to Atlanta. Eddie's coach, Bill Becker, eventually takes a plea for orchestrating the rapes after he is arrested. ( : "Gridiron Soldier") Rose later asks for remand when Tensley Evans escapes from rehab, goes drinking, crashes into a van, and attempts to flee the scene. Exley later uses Amaro as a scapegoat when Tensley accuses him of sexual misconduct, but Amaro is cleared immediately with dash cam footage. The case is later transferred to A.D.A. Rafael Barba when it is revealed Tensley gave a blowjob to a fifteen-year-old boy, and she is charged with statutory rape. ( : "Producer's Backend") Rose arraigns Anton Krasnikov for rape in the first degree and he pleads not guilty. When his lawyer mentions the fact that he was drugged by a hooker, Rose states the hooker denies drugging him and his tox screen came up clean. When asked on the issue of bail Rose requests remand based on his international celebrity status and his travel visa. His attorney tries to argue that Anton is well respected and needs his passport to play in concerts around the world but the judge agrees with Rose and remands Anton. After that, Rose handles Kim's arraignment as well and works out a deal with her attorney. In exchange for dropping the grand larceny in the second degree and assault in the first degree charges, Kim will plead guilty to manslaughter in the second degree in the death of Jeff Parker. At arraignment however, Kim surprises everyone by rejecting the deal and Rose proceeds with all charges against her and Kim is remanded to Rikers pending trial. ( : "Maternal Instincts") When Ron Duca files a motion to quash a subpoena for his computer files that could lead to a sex trafficking ring, Rose represents the people in fighting for the subpoena. When Duca asserts that he is a journalist protecting his sources, Rose argues that he is disseminating fake news to make money. Rose then argues that even if he is a journalist, the state still has precedence to seize his files under U.S. vs. Sterling, where the court found, "So long as a subpoena is issued in good faith 'based on the legitimate need of law enforcement', the government need not make any special showing to obtain evidence, criminal conduct from a reporter in a criminal proceeding." The judge ultimately accepts Rose's arguements and denies Duca's motion to quash the subpoena. ( : "Real Fake News") Prosecutions handled Arraignments *People vs. Michael Wedmore ( : "True Believers") *People vs. Delia Wilson ( : "Rhodium Nights") *People vs. Tensley Evans ( : "Producer's Backend") *People vs. Anton Krasnikov ( : "Maternal Instincts") *People vs. Kim Rollins ( : "Maternal Instincts") Trials *People vs. Simon Marsden ( : "Child's Welfare") *People vs. Cedric Jones ( : "Gridiron Soldier") *People vs. Bill Becker ( : "Gridiron Soldier") Appeals *People vs. Omar Pena ( : "Justice Denied") Motions *People vs. Ron Duca ( : "Real Fake News") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (5 seasons, 8 episodes): **Season 13: "True Believers" • "Child's Welfare" • "Justice Denied" • "Rhodium Nights" **Season 15: "Gridiron Soldier" **Season 16: "Producer's Backend" **Season 17: "Maternal Instincts" **Season 18: "Real Fake News" Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Lawyers